1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a containment vessel. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an explosion-retardant containment vessel for the above-ground storage of flammable liquids.
2. Background Information
Above-ground containment vessels are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,166 to Marino shows a containment vessel comprising a primary storage tank encased within an outer enclosure. In the event the primary storage tank develops a leak or otherwise ruptures, the fluid which has leaked from the primary storage tank will be contained within the interstitial space located between the exterior of the primary storage tank and the interior of the outer enclosure.
Containment vessels are often employed to store flammable liquids, such as gasoline or aviation fuel. Should any fuel leak from the the primary storage tank, it will be contained within the interstitial space. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the combination of a combustible material, oxygen, and temperature at or above the ignition point of the combustible material is highly explosive given the proper proportions of fuel and oxygen.
Given the relatively large amount of gasoline contained within the primary storage tank, the oxygen inherent in the air within the interstitial space, and the relatively large amount of metal from which the vessel is manufactured, the prior art containment vessel can create a critically dangerous environment.